Memories of the Sunset
by slithice
Summary: after 2 years, Athrun&Cagalli visits the orphanage. will this be sad or happy for all of them? as memories and feelings buried underneath began to surface once again. will this brought Lacus & Athrun back in each other's arms again?.


**Memories of the Sunset**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

"Athrun, when was the last time we visited Kira and Lacus in Rev. Malchio's orphanage?" Cagalli Yula Attha, the Representative of Orb asked the blue haired young man driving the car. Athrun Zala looks at Cagalli for a moment and smiled at her before he returned his gaze towards the road.

"If you're asking of a **WE**, well it was cosmic era 72," he stated matter-of-factly. The blonde next to him sighed

"yeah, I was kind of busy this fast few days, so I'm now making up for my losses" she smiled at his boyfriend whose gaze still fixed on the road while a smirk was painted on his lips.

"It wasn't just days Cagalli, it was months and years…."

"I'm really sorry about that Athrun…" Cagalli placed her head on his shoulder, it had been a long time since the last time she had done that and Athrun felt foreign about it. He smiled, and pulled her close to his side.

"So what do you do these past few days while I'm away?" she playfully asked him.

"Well, I was busy making a few toys, cleaning the house and guess what? I found something under your bed" Cagalli's cheeks reddened and he nudged Athrun. Athrun ignores the blow and continue to tease Cagalli and that is what happens for the rest of the trip. (_he3x, I am too tired to write all about it so I made it short. He3x, grin wide_)

Finally, it was around midday when they reached the orphanage. Before Athrun could go out, Cagalli is already racing towards the steps leading to the orphanage like an excited child about to bring good news to her mommy. He smiled at the childish behavior of his fiancée; he took his time descending the steps, breathing softly the sea breeze. He halted when he heard the voices of children; he turned towards his left and saw the source of sound and his gaze fell instantly to the pink haired maiden who stood out amongst the group of children.

"Lacus, sing us a song please…." One of the children asked her, Lacus smiled at him and started singing, which placed a smile on the face of the innocent children gathering around her, and so was to the emerald-eyed man watching them from a distance.

Lacus' voice stirred memories from within him…

"_You better act as a true gentleman Athrun, better not embarrassed your self in front of Siegel Clyne's daughter, do you understand?" _Patrick Zala_ patted his son's shoulder while _Leonore_ smiled at _Athrun_ before they led him to the front steps of the Clyne mansion. A butler opened the door for them, "Good day Sir, Madame and young master Athrun, Mr Clyne and Miss Lacus will be coming shortly. Please make yourself at home (_sorry, I do not really know what butlers do because we do not have one_). They sat at the sofa, Athrun beside her mother; Leonore held her son's trembling hand and whispered soothing words to him. "Hush… its okay Athrun, Lacus is a fine young lady, you'll get along very well... Don't worry she won't bite you" Athrun smiled at her mother, and took a deep breath._

_After a while, Siegel Clyne descended the stairs holding hands with his princess, his daughter, Lacus Clyne. Athrun almost gaped when he saw her… she is the most beautiful girl he ever laid his emerald eyes on, besides his mother of course. _

"_Good morning Patrick, oh Leonore you look beautiful as always. Patrick is really a lucky guy. Oh and to you too young Athrun" the adults exchanged greetings, while Athrun and Lacus were silently staring at them. "Oh, let us introduce our children to each other" Leonore suggested and smiled at the children. The two older men laughed, _

"_May I introduce to young Athrun Zala his fiancée, Lacus Clyne" Siegel proudly introduced his daughter, Lacus bowed at them. _

"_it's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs. Zala,A-Athrun," she offered her hand to Athrun, Athrun stared at it for a while before he remembered his father's words and regain his composture._

"_I am A-Athrun Z-zala, the pleasure is mine Miss Clyne" he took Lacus hand and placed a light kiss to it, barely touching the skin for he was afraid that he might placed a saliva in her beautiful hands. The adults nodded to each other while watching them. _

"_I guess we have to leave them for them to get to know each other, Patrick, I remember you have something to discuss with Siegel." Leonore smiled at the two before Siegel, Patrick and her leaved Lacus and Athrun to each other and walked towards Siegel Clyne's office. _

_Lacus smiled at Athrun and he almost melt._

Athrun's smile grew wider at the memory of their first meeting.

Lacus had finished her song and smiled at the children gathered around her, "Lacus could you sing my favorite song please" a young girl with braided hair and carrying a doll named Ria asked her, and Lacus knew what song it is. She had not sang it for a long time since the time she did it for Ria and the young girl had grown to love the song. She promised that it would be the last time, for that song always revives a scar in her heart, the song will always be for one special person in her past. Yet, seeing the expectant eyes of all this innocent angels around her she could take it for a momet to let the scar open one's again. She smile sadly at them and started to sing that Song.

Athrun gaze remained fixed at Lacus and the children and the smile fixed in his lips. The smile began to falter when he heard the song Lacus was singing for the children and he gasped. "That song…"

"_Athrun! Athrun!" Lacus Clyne frantically called her fiancée's name when she climbed down the limo. She hurriedly race towards the front door forgetting her poise and lady like manner, all she wanted was to comfort Athrun in this time. A tear stained butler opened the door for her and he was choking when he spoke, "oh! Lady Lacus please find the young Master, he had run away when he heard the news. He had no one to turn to-" he was cut by the loud bang from upstairs along with the sound of glasses and porcelain breaking and Lacus knew that it was from Patrick Zala's den. The butler was about to speak once again but Lacus had already run. _

_Lacus kept on running and found herself in the park and there she saw him, sitting with his head bowed and his midnight blue hair covering his face. She knew he is crying, evident from the slight shaking of his shoulders. She sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him before she placed her head in his slump back. Athrun saw her hands and whispered her name. "Lacus…." _

"_Hush… Athrun, I am here for you…" she pulled her body away from his. Athrun lifted his face, looked at her sadly, and said, _

"_I do wish everyone is an Angel like you Lacus, so that they won't do any cruel things like what the Naturals did when they attacked Junos 7…." _

"_No one is perfect Athrun, even me, I'm still human, and we are all human beings even though our genes had been modified. Maybe, the Naturals forgot that fact. I am sorry Athrun for what happen to your mother, for everyone who lose his or her relatives like you in the tragedy. I know it is hard for I know what it feels like to lose a mother. Everyone will always remember your mother for she had been a good person. I do hope you find forgiveness in your heart Athrun" she smiled sadly at him. Athrun looked away, _

"_it will take a long time Lacus…."_

"_I know… Just remember there are so many people who love you though they cannot equal the love your mother had showered you." She touched his cheeks and Athrun leaned on it. He mouthed a thank you at her, which made her giggle. He removed her hand in his cheek, and placed a soft kiss in it, it was a real kiss this time unlike the last one he bestowed on her. They stared at each other for a moment, suddenly; Athrun pulled Lacus close to him and placed a light kiss in her lips. The action stunned Lacus for a moment; slowly she smiled and hugged him._

"_I love you Athrun, I hope we could be happy" Athrun pulled her closer, "We will Lacus….." she slowly pulled away, _

"_You looked tired…" she told him while sliding her hands from his temple to his nape. Athrun faked a yawn, Lacus smiled at her fiancée's acting. She pulled him and held him in her bosom; Athrun relaxed into Lacus arms, while she sang him a very wonderful song and slowly the song made him drift into the dreamland. He saw himself held by Lacus in the middle of a lush green field and only the two of them exist._

"Athrun!" Athrun Zala snapped out from his reverie upon hearing the voice of his fiancée. He quickly turned his head and saw Cagalli waving at him, beside her is his best friend, Kira Yamato, now Lacus Clyne's fiancée. He approached the twins after casting a quick glance towards Lacus' direction.

Lacus heard the sound of a woman's voice particularly at the name she just shouted. She abruptly stop singing, wipe the tears in her eyes and turned her head, and there she saw him, walking just as a ZAFT soldier should walk, full of confidence and surrounded by an aura of authority, towards her fiancée and his sister, HIS fiancée. She smiled at the sight of him again after 2 years since the second war. One of the children tugged at her dress, and she smiled at him, "Lacus is that Athrun?" he asked excitedly. She turned towards the others, who was about to ask the same question. She nodded at them, and without further ado, the children run towards the man in jacket who had just reached his girlfriend and best friends' side, leaving Lacus behind standing alone at the beach.

Athrun had just reached Cagalli and Kira, and they were just exchanging pleasantries when a bunch of children called out his name, "Athrun! Athrun! Athrun!" they were the same children who were playing with Lacus earlier. A bunch of children firing different questions at him immediately surrounds him. He tried to answer all of them yet the questions seemed to be endless; Cagalli and Kira were quite enjoying watching the great Athrun Zala, now having difficulty-answering all of the children's questions. Just then a soft, melodious voice spoke. "Kids, Athrun and Cagalli must be tired, we must let them rest for a while" she smiled sweetly at the children and who had stop interrogating Athrun when they heard her spoke. The children look at Athrun and grin at him before they race inside the house.

Kira put his hands around Lacus shoulder and smile at his fiancée, "you always have an effect on how they behave Lacus." Lacus beamed at them, "they always behave properly but whenever you visited here, they were always excited and uncontrollable" she laughed.

"I guess… because we rarely visit them" Cagalli shrug, and look at Athrun, who is still staring at the door where the kids had just entered. He looks at the rest of them and grins.

"Let us go inside and chat there," Lacus suggested and the rest of them agreed. The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly while the four of them were busily talking about all sorts of things ranging from their present lives and works to the economy of Orb and the progressed of PLANTS.

It was five o'clock when Kira excused his self to do something. After a while, Cagalli excused taking a nap. The children, surprisingly, decided to play by themselves and read in the orphanage's library. Therefore, it was only Athrun and Lacus together. Lacus decided to keep distance from Athrun to prevent old wounds from opening again. Feelings that had been buried deep might resurface once again and she does not want that. She excused her self to Athrun and went outside to walk in the beach. Athrun did not reply at her excused.

The sound of seagulls flying overhead and the lapping of the waves against the sand are the only sounds that can be heard while Lacus Clyne walks along the seashore and the zephyr blows her mane of pink hair. She held the sleeping haro tightly against her bosom while she kept on staring at the horizon. She finally felt serenity within her, the peace she had been longing to find. A cold breeze blow, and instantly she felt cold; she squeezed Haro tighter against her. The cold suddenly left, replace by unusual warmth and a heat radiating from another persons body. A pair of strong arms embraces her from behind, she thought for a moment it was HIM; her heart flutters when her nose caught the scent of a familiar person and she knew it was HIM. She leaned back and pretended she did not recognize him.

"Kira…." She whispered trying to put some emotions saying his best friend's name. Instantly, Athrun's arms fell to his sides and both hands dug into the pocket of his jeans. He looked at the horizon when Lacus turned around.

"Oh! Athrun its you… Do you need something?" she asked him innocently. The Justice pilot shrugged, "I saw you here walking alone, I thought you might want to talk while we stroll in the beach" he smiled at her jovially yet his emerald green eyes betrayed the emotion he wanted to show to her. Lacus smiled back, suddenly, "Damn you!" Haro squeaked and bounce straight towards Athrun's head before it settled back into Lacus hands.

"Ouch! Haro, that one hurts!" Athrun complained while rubbing the sore spot where Haro hit him. Lacus giggled, "I had always wondered how could you have created Haro when he seems to love hitting you." The Haro jump excitedly in Lacus' hand, Athrun jokingly glared at it and it cowers, "I guess, he could hurt me but I always have my way in avenging." With that, Athrun place his hand on the top portion of the Haro, which is muttering curses at him right now, and press something in its back, which is actually the switch so the Haro had stop muttering. Lacus laughed and Athrun joined her, both could vividly remember that day.

_Athrun Zala smiled at his creation, a round pink robot he called Haro. He tested it one last time to check if it is properly working, he turned on the switch and the robot began jumping and squeaking, "Haro, Haro!" he smirked at his creation. The servant led him to the pavilion located at the garden. Lacus immediately stood up and clasped her hands together. _

"_Athrun-"the young Zala handed her the robot, his cheeks slightly red. "It is a Haro, I-I made it just for you" he pressed the switch of the Haro and it began to squeak and shout its name. Lacus was very delighted of Athrun's gift that she gave him a peak in the cheeks, which made both of them, blushed. _

"_I shall call you Mr. Pink and from now own you'll be my Okapi. Thank you very much Athrun." Athrun replied while his cheeks remained flushed, "Your welcome L-La-Lacus!" while he stammered. The Haro moved excitedly, bouncing all around. _

"_I have to go Lacus…I hope you really like it" he turned around and started walking away from her when she called out, "Athrun! Please stay for dinner!" he turned around and gave her a bright smile not knowing that it almost made her heart fall to the floor. _

The memory brought a sad smile into Lacus lips, she continues walking along the beach, and Athrun walks alongside her.

"When was the last time we've done this together? Just the two of us…" Athrun glanced at her. Lacus look at the sun beginning the process of setting; she answered Athrun, "I guess it was before you enlisted in ZAFT" Athrun's smile turned into a sad one.

"Yeah… it was my father's orders though, yet I thought I could prevent another incident like what happened to Junos 7. It was a mistake for our relationship..." the sun slowly met the horizon.

"_Good morning Master Athrun, Lady Lacus is in the garden" the maid greeted Athrun Zala. Athrun nodded at her before he walked towards the garden where Lacus is playing with the Haros. _

"_Lacus…" the girl turned around and smiled at her fiancée carrying a bouquet of white roses. Athrun approached her and gave her the flowers he brought with him. Lacus thanked him and led him to garden set where they had tea. There Athrun told Lacus that he had enlisted in ZAFT. _

"_Why Athrun? You told me that it takes time before the wounds would heal yet it will always leave a scar. Can't you wait for that time to come Athrun? Are you really that hungry for revenge?" she asked, her voice broke and tears were welling at the corners of her sapphire eyes. Athrun pulled her into an embrace and she leaned her head to his chest. _

"_No Lacus, this isn't just about revenge for my mother or for all the coordinators who died in the Bloody Valentine tragedy. This about peace for us to live peacefully by ourselves and I wanted to protect you, he smiled at her, will you support me Lacus Clyne?" Lacus looked at him and nodded, smiling she said, "I do Athrun… I will wait for you…" he embraces her tighter and kisses the top of her head; the haros jumped excitedly around them. _

_Since that day, they seldom see each other again for Athrun was very busy for his trainings whilst Lacus was promoting her new album. One day, when Athrun was able to find time and visited her, Lacus was very excited and prepared a special dinner for the two of them yet Athrun refused when she invited him to dinner. _

"_I have to go Lacus, I'm sorry. We are early for tomorrow. I do hope you understand." She smiled in understanding at him, they hugged each other. Before Athrun left, he kissed her goodnight and wished her a sweet dreams. _

_Since then, Athrun seems like a memory to Lacus, a hazy memory. They barely see each other, whenever Athrun came to see her it was quite short unlike their past dates. Their relationship took its final turn when their fathers separated and Lacus had helped Kira thus Patrick Zala brandished her as an enemy of ZAFT and broke their engagement. Even after the war, they barely see each other for Lacus was with Kira and Athrun with Cagalli. _

Side by side, they watched the sun begun to sink in the horizon, silence reigned over them not for long though for Lacus broke it.

"Do you still remember when our parents made our engagement official by throwing a party?" Athrun nodded, he turned to look at her and in his thought, and she became more beautiful than ever with the glow of the setting sun cast on her face.

"Yeah, how could I forget that… it was very romantic evening for both of us and it was then I realize how fortunate I am to be engaged to Lacus Clyne."

­_"Oh look at the two of them, they are so perfect!" a fat middle-aged woman adorned with so many jewelries exclaimed when she saw Athrun and Lacus together. Athrun wore a black tuxedo, a white shirt underneath while Lacus in a beautiful blue gown that match her eyes. Lacus blushed when Athrun complimented her earlier. Another woman commented, "That's how I envisioned myself before with my husband… though we were not that perfect with each other." Another spoke, "Siegel and Patrick are very fortunate… there'll be the union of the two most powerful persons in PLANTS." Others agreed with the man, and the chatter turned to the subject of politics. _

_Athrun was fascinated listening to their discussions but when he noticed Lacus slipped and walked towards the garden, he followed her. They walk in silence together in the garden towards the pavilion. The sound of sweet music can still be heard in the garden. Just then, Athrun kneeled in one knee and extended his hand towards Lacus, _

"_May I have the honor Miss Clyne to be your first dance this beautiful evening with the stars as our witness?" he asked her. It took most of his strength to ask her and his not expecting her to say yes. Yet his heart almost leaped with joy when Lacus answered, _

"_Yes, Mister Zala. It will be a pleasure to dance with you this wonderful evening with the moon as our witness." She smiled at him, and he could have fainted. They danced in the pavilion taking the ambience around them. It was a beautiful night and for the two of them, it would be the perfect night they'll always remember for the rest of their lives. _

"_I am the most fortunate boy in the whole of PLANTS to have you Lacus." Athrun whispered to her while they were dancing. _

"_So I am Athrun… So I am," Lacus replied._

_They pulled away and looked at each other in the eyes, and they shared their first kiss together that evening. They both thought how fortunate for them to have each other. _

The sun is sinking in the horizon. Athrun and Lacus looked at each other. Each one longing for the other, they both whispered at the same time.

"I miss you… Athrun"

"I miss you… Lacus" and they found their faces inches from each other and they shared a kiss filled with longing, passion and…… love. The sun cast its last light on them before everything was enveloped in darkness and a star appeared in the sky.

The memories still flooded in their minds while they kiss, so vividly it was almost they returned in time.

"_Athrun will you catch me when I fall?" Lacus asked Athrun. Athrun grinned at her, and he placed his hands in her small shoulders, _

"_I will always catch you Lacus" Lacus grinned at him and she started climbing the nearest Sakura tree. _

"_Lacus!" Athrun nervously called, unfortunately, Lacus stepped on a dead branch who was unable to support her weight thus, she began to fall. Luckily, Athrun was standing on the spot, and instead of landing on the ground, she landed on top of her fiancée. They both laughed when they realized what happened._

_The two of them watched the stars above while they lie down on the soft cloth in the Zala's garden. Lacus decided to have a sleepover at her fiancée's house and her father had permitted her in a condition to have Aida stay with her. Lacus agreed, and now it was only the two of them out in the garden for Aida was sound asleep in the guest room. _

"_Have you ever been to Earth before Athrun?" Lacus sat up and turned to her fiancée. Athrun just shook his head, _

"_I really wanted too but Father is too busy with his works in PLANTS so he cannot accompany us to Earth. Mom does not want to go without my father. It seems that they cannot live without the other by their side. The servants always said that my parents are really in love with each other." Athrun placed his hands behind his head and continued to stare at the sky. _

_Lacus lie down beside Athrun, this time she placed her head in Athrun's chest._

"_I hope we could be like them Athrun" _

_Athrun played with Lacus hair, "I know we could be Lacus" Lacus snuggled closer to him. _

"_Ouch! I stepped on something!" Lacus shrieked when she felt the pain in her left foot. Athrun quickly rushed to her side and examined her foot. He pulled a small piece of glass from it; the glass has pierced Lacus foot. _

"_Its okay Lacus, it's just a small wound. Were going to clean it up when we arrived in your house." They continued walking towards the Clyne mansion. It was one of their Sunday afternoon walk together from the park to the Clyne mansion. Athrun noticed Lacus walking rather out of character from her poise and lady like walking. 'It must be because of the wound. I forgot her skin is so sensitive.' He waited for her to catch up on him, when she did, he told her to hop on his back. Lacus though puzzled followed, he carried her on his back. _

"_Hold on tight Lacus, we'll be there soon. I' am sorry, I forgot about your skin"_

"_It's okay Athrun, I forgive you, and it wasn't your fault in the first place. Please slow down, I know it's very difficult for you and I'll try to be as light as possible." Lacus answered him lovingly and she wiped the sweat at Athrun's nape. They continued talking on the trekked towards their destination, the Clyne mansion. _

_They were only a few blocks from Lacus' house when Lacus asked, "do you believe in destiny and fate?" Athrun thought for a while and he spoke in a serious tone. _

"_I always heard that from the servants, those two things, fate and destiny. They told me my parents are fated with each other, so I guess I do believe in destiny. Why did you ask Lacus?"_

"_Haven't you realized? it was destiny that we were the ones meant for each other. That my genes are perfect to combine with yours, that is really something considering the fact that there are so many children in PLANTS who could have been perfectly match with yours, yet it was me. Don't you realize that Athrun?" Athrun shook his head. Lacus sighed at her fiancées reaction at her what she called an outburst. _

_When they arrive in front of the mansion's gate it was already dark, Athrun put down Lacus and Lacus wished him goodnight and was about to open the gate when he turned her around to face him. He cupped Lacus face in his hands and softly he said to her the most wonderful thing Lacus ever heard. _

"_Destined or not, I want to tell you Lacus Clyne, you made me very happy just to have you as my angel. I will always be here to protect you for you are also my princess." They embraced each other; Athrun noticed the shine of the first star in the sky. He released her, held her hand, and led her to the deserted street. He pointed at the star in the sky, "I do believe that when you saw the first star and you make a wish it will come true." Lacus smiled at Athrun and looked towards the star Athrun is pointing. She slowly bowed her head and wished, Athrun smiled at Lacus and he too did the same. _

_They both opened their eyes together and their gaze fell into each other's eyes. _

"_what did you wished?" Athrun asked Lacus, she simply smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek that made Athrun's face redden before she shrugged and smiled at him, "it's supposed to be a secret, right?"_

_Athrun still taken a back by Lacus' action stammered, "y-y-yes it i-s-sss and I wo-won't also t-tell you m-m-mine either" he grinned at her charmingly. Lacus replied with a shrugged, and pressed the intercom on the gate. The gate opened and before Lacus entered, she turned towards Athrun, "Good night Mr. Athrun Zala." Before the gate completely closed, Athrun called out to Lacus, "Good night Ms. Lacus Clyne!"_

Lacus buried her face in Athrun's chest, she held back the tears that were about to fall. She does not want Athrun to see her crying, he had always thought of her as strong and independent and always there to give strength to others yet now she seems the one to need it. Athrun pulled her closer to him, "Cry Lacus do not held it back. I am here to dry those tears away" he whispered to her. Finding the strength she needed in Athrun's words, Lacus cried. Athrun comforted her, even if he himself needed it badly from Lacus. They both knew this would be the last and they badly wanted this moment to last for an eternity.

When Athrun heard Lacus sobs died away, he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. She pulled away and they stared at each other for a moment. A smile broke from each of their lips,

"thank you Lacus…" Lacus touched his cheek.

"thank you Athrun…" she kissed his cheek. Athrun removed her hand in his cheek and placed a soft kiss on it., Athrun placed his head slightly above the side of Lacus' head; they embraced each other for a long time, each taking the moment, for they both wanted it to last forever. They love each other, yet their love is not enough. Too many people would be hurt. Memories might not be enough for them, but it would be enough just to remind them that once upon a time, there were moments they shared together. Moments that they will cherished eternally.

They pulled away from each other. Lacus slowly walked away from Athrun. She lovingly pulled Mr. pink close to her; Mr. pink would always remind her of Athrun like a child to its mother, a memory of her father. One last tear escape from her sapphire eyes, who would not cry at this moment for she had just walked away from the only man she had loved aside from her father. She knew she loved Kira but what she feels for Athrun is not the same. Unknowingly to her, tears were also forming in the corner of Athrun's emerald green eyes. The love of his life had just walked away; he had lost her to his best friend. A part of him was thankful it was Kira for he knew Kira would love Lacus without hurting the people around them. Kira would be able to give Lacus the true happiness she deserves, one thing, he, Athrun Zala, will not be able to give her. Unknown to him, Lacus had always thought just being with him will bring her the happiness she wanted.

Athrun stared at Lacus petite form walking away from him; he extended his arms as if to reach her.

"Lacus…. I will always love you," he whispered to the wind, knowing it would reach her and relay the message to her.

Lacus slowly walked away from the beach, away from Athrun. She badly prevented turning her head for she knew it would only hurt her heart more.

"Athrun…. You will always be in my heart," she whispered to the wind for Athrun would someday receive this message.

From a far, Kira and Cagalli watched the parting of the two lovers who could never be with each other anymore. It brought pain to Kira seeing Lacus sacrificing her true happiness for the happiness of the people around her, he knew he could never replaced his best friend in her heart but he will try do what Athrun wanted for Lacus, to make her happy.

Cagalli was hurt when she saw Athrun with Lacus, yet it hurt her more when right before her eyes Athrun let go of the one he truly loves just to make her happy. She could never be Lacus, yet she could not let Lacus sacrifice be useless. She will be happy and she will share this happiness with Athrun.

There you go folks… this is my first one-shot fanfic and Gundam seed fic. Hope you all like it. sorry if it is mushy or crappy or whatever, please do comment it. it took me four days to finish it, and I know it will be worth it. I did not made Kira a psychopath or whatever who is driven by insanity, or Cagalli bitchy. They are what they are in the series. If you do not like Athrun and Lacus pairing, at least do appreciate the story.

**Thank you! **_(I finished it the day after my birthday)_


End file.
